


Siblings

by kl0vneri



Series: Flower's don't last long. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Gen, Second Person, a lot of its vague, also i dont have anyone to help me edit, because its only the start, but its in michaels pov, but thats on purpose, im so glad ive figured out a way, so bare with me lol, the animatronics arent actually animatronics here, you have no idea how long it took me to figure out a way to start this off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl0vneri/pseuds/kl0vneri
Summary: You once had a happy family.Until your Father made Robots.Then everything went downhill from that.
Series: Flower's don't last long. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Siblings

The first time it happened, you needed to piss. Your Father had told you to watch after Junior, so of course you left him by himself. He’d be fine. He’d just cry under a table. He had an irrational fear of the robots, after all.

You walk past Circus Baby’s Gallery. Huh. That is a weird smell. Oh well. You shrug it off. It’s probably nothing. After taking a piss, you go back out to Junior. Your Father is there. He frowns at you. He asks you where you were. You just tell him you needed to take a piss. 

He sighs and tells you that it’s time to go home. You shrug and nod. Junior asks where Marianne is. Your Father sighs again. He tells you to take Junior home to your Mother, and that he will go get Marianne from wherever she is. 

You and Junior go home. Once there, your Mother greets you both. She has dinner ready. She asks where Marianne and Father are. You tell her that Father is looking for Marianne. She nods. She tells you two to eat dinner. She will wait for Father and Marianne.

Father eventually comes home. He is without Marianne. He is pale and shaking. Your Mother asks him if he found Marianne. She’s frowning. Worried. Your Father shakes his head. 

Silence falls over the four of you.

“She’s missing?” Your Mother asks eventually, tone soft. Your Father looks up, unshed tears in his eyes. He nods. 

“I’m going to bed.” He walks away.

Junior lets out a quiet sob, hugging his bear to him. Your Mother pulls you and your brother into a tight hug. You sit like that for the rest of the night, all of you grieving over the loss of your Sister.

As expected, no one ever finds her.

~~~

The second time it happened, it was your fault.

Just a prank, you think. Your friends agree. Get Junior up close and personal with Fredbear. It’s just a stupid prank! Nothing bad will happen. Not like Fredbear’s spring locks will snap. 

Not like Fredbear will bite your brother. Not like your brother will later die in hospital. 

That’s exactly what happened.

You’re destroyed. Mentally, anyway. Your Father and Mother argue a lot after Junior dies. 

You’re hit with nightmares. Big gruesome Androids, most of them based off the new Freddy Androids. You die several times in your nightmares. You sometimes see your brother, taunting you, asking you if you’ve figured out how it feels.

You cry a lot. Both in your nightmares and real life.

Mother and Father divorce. Your Mother takes you. Your Father initially didn’t want you gone, but after he raised his hand against you, your Mother snapped.

You leave town, never to return.

Except you do.

**Author's Note:**

> um, yes, hi, thanks for coming, i hope u enjoyed lol.
> 
> i'm not the best at writing, but i'm getting better,,,slowly.
> 
> uh. yeah this will mostly be in michael's pov. except for fnaf two. mostly bc michael doesn't appear then, as he's still out of town then.
> 
> yeah. i just recently snapped out of writers block, so /hopefully/ the next part will be coming soon. stay tuned lol.


End file.
